


Joker Jr.

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [14]
Category: DCEU, Gotham (TV), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily, the Joker, and Harley are welcoming a new addition to their small family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joker Jr.

“Me? But why do you need me?” Nygma asked. 

“Because it’s not like I can zip down to the store and buy a pregnancy test!” Lily snapped at him. 

“And you haven’t told him?” Nygma asked.

“Well, no”, Lily said, “I want to be sure before I tell him. So can you get a hold of the equipment or not?” 

“It should be relatively easy”, he told her, “Someone at the hospital owes me a favor”. 

“Thank you, Nygma”, Lily said and hung up. “Why do you need Nygma?” Lily heard. She jumped and turned around.

The Joker was leaning against the door frame.

“Because I need a doctor’s opinion on something”, she told him. 

“He was a forensic doctor”, the Joker said. 

“But a doctor nonetheless!” Lily said. 

“What’s going on?” the Joker asked.

“Nothing that needs to concern you”, she said. _Not yet anyway_ , she thought. “Don’t worry about it”, she told him.

* * *

Lily hissed as Nygma covered her stomach with the gel. 

He ran the instrument across her stomach, until the two heard a sound. “Look like you’re pregnant and the baby has a good strong heartbeat”, Nygma told her, “What are you going to do now?”

“I think the only option I have is to tell him”, Lily said sitting up and wiping the gel off her stomach. Lily got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and Harley and the Joker came crashing into the room. 

“I’ll…just show myself out”, Nygma said, “Congratulations Miss Quinzel”.

“Thank you, Nygma”, Lily said as Nygma climbed over the two villains lying on the floor. 

The Joker was the first one to jump up. “You’re pregnant?” the Joker asked her. 

“Pregnant!” Harley squeaked. 

Lily could see the sadness and resentment in her sister’s eyes as she stumbled to her feet. “Harley!” Lily yelled as Harley stormed off. 

“Let her go”, the Joker told her.

“You’re not angry?” Lily asked him. 

The Joker smirked and took her face in her hands. “I can’t wait to see Batsy’s face when he finds out”, the Joker said and leaned down to kiss her. 

* * *

A couple of months later, the Joker entered the hide out after a successful job and found Lily lying on a couch, her hand on her stomach. He felt a strange sense of pride that he was the reason that she was pregnant. He walked over to where she lay. “Lily!” he said. 

She stirred and opened her eyes. 

He picked up her feet and sat down with her feet on his lap. 

Lily gazed at him, her hands on her stomach. Since Lily had become pregnant, the Joker never wasted a chance to spoil either her or the baby. “What did you steal this time?” Lily asked him.

“Just some essentials. Oh, and this”, he said taking out a velvet pouch. He tossed to her and she caught it. 

She opened it and pulled out a diamond tennis bracelet. “It’s beautiful”, Lily said, “Thank you”. 

Harley, who was standing near the entrance of the living room, glared at the bracelet.

The Joker had never given her pretty things like Lily. The Joker heard Lily gasp. “What is it?” he asked her.

She smiled and ran her hands over her stomach. “It’s kicking!” she told him. She took the Joker’s hand and placed it on her stomach. “Harley! Come here!” Lily said. 

Harley came over to the two. 

Lily took her sister’s hand and placed it on her stomach. 

Harley gasped as something moved against her hand. “Have you thought about a name?” Harley asked.

“Joker Jr.?” the Joker said. 

The two women glared at him. 

“Aubrey for a girl and Kristofer for a boy”, Lily said. 

“Don’t I get a say in this?” the Joker asked. 

“No, you don’t”, Lily said, “You’re the reason I’m like this and I don’t even know your real name. Both of them go well with me and Harley’s last name”. 

“You two are obviously going to have some parenting problems”, Harley told them. 

The Joker just at glared her.


End file.
